Hold
by weasleytemper
Summary: you know what happens when Ron makes a potion it goes wrong... but this time something happens that nobody would expect.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Hermione pov**

I just had to look at Ron being clumsy with potions to make me laugh. I always laughed when Ron or Harry tried potions, it was just funny. Suddenly I saw Ron before my eyes with a begging face saying "Hermione do you want to try my potion". I was almost scared to look into the goblet he was holding, the potion was green and thick. "Ron, what kind of potion is that?" I ask disgusted by the smell of it.

"I made it myself, I already tried it on one of the school owls he is okay" Ron said "his feathers only turned green" he mumbled fast after.

"you sure it's safe?" when he nodded energetically I gave in.

"alright Ron but if I die I will kill you!" another (slow) nod.

In a second I drink the goblet.

"Ron nothing happe…" Blackness


	2. Camelot?

**Random POV**

Hermione drunk the potion Ron gave her.

"Ron nothing happe….." Hermione fell down, Ron screamed. The whole common room gasped and Fred and George lifted Hermione and hurried to Madame Pomfrey.

"she is alive but still in danger" Madame Pomfrey says

"what did you gave her?" Fred asks. A blush crept up Ron's face.

"uhm… my own potion" he mumbles

"do you still know the ingredients mister Weasley" Ron hands her a peace of parchment.

Suddenly there was beep and Madame Pomfrey yelled "we're loosing her"

**Hermione POV**

Slowly I woke up having a terrible headache. I saw an unfamiliar forest. It was green with old trees. Snapping out of my focus on the trees I started searching my pockets for my wand. There it was on the forest floor, but how did it get there. I reached down to grab it and saw I wasn't wearing my Hogwarts robes anymore. Now I wear a medieval dress in the colours of Gryffindor. I searched the dress to find another unknown thing. It was parchment and it said:

From now on you will be known as Hermione, rightful Queen of the kingdom Cirmaiur, that has been taken over by the evil king Cenred when you were eleven. Your parents had been killed and you and a few of your loyal guards fled away to a little village on the border of your kingdom called, Engerd. You stayed there until a few days ago, when Cenred found you and your men. you managed to escape and headed to Camelot. Your horse Mildred got scared when you almost got there, and you fell. What happens next is up to you!

That was weird Hermione thought when she scanned the letter. Wait, did it just say Camelot! Suddenly she heard voices. With no other way to go she followed them.

"halt, on the laws on Camelot I demand you show yourself" one of the voices yelled.

I walked out of the forest to the voice, and saw knights.

"hello, do you come from Camelot? I think I'm a little lost" I ask shy

"yes, you can come back with us if you want" one of the knight's says

"that would be nice" I smile at him. Another knight came up to me and pulled me behind him on his horse.

"hello beautiful lady I'm sir Gwaine" the knight says, he has shoulder length black hair and a big grin.

"nice to meet you sir Gwaine" I smile at him he reminded me of Fred and a little bit of Malfoy.

"pleasure's all mine" his grin gets even bigger.

"WOW" I say in awe as soon as I see the castle.

"yeah it's really impressive, if you see it for the **first** time" sir Gwaine agrees

We came in the city and I saw people watching me, it made me feel and I hid my face in Gwaine's cape. I could **feel** him grin

We arrived at the citadel and the guards took over the horses to let them be taken away to the stables.

"milady?" Gwaine asks

"yes?" I answer with my thoughts somewhere else.

"you have an audience with the king now" he says

"I'm sorry what did you say" realizing he said something

"I said, you have an audience with king Uther right now" He repeated slowly as if he was talking to a little kid.

"ohw? Okay! Where did you say I had to go again?" this comment made him laugh and he signed that I had to follow him.

We came to a big double door. Gwaine knocked and walked in right after.

"king Uther here is the girl we found on patrol" he says pulling me forward.

"yes, yes come in. who are you girl?" he asked leaning back in his throne.

"I'm the Queen who lost her kingdom before it even was hers" I answer calmly

"WHAT!" I hear a boys voice say at the door. I turn around to see a boy, my age with golden hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry forgive my son Arthur, what kingdom does actually belong to you?" the king asks me

"Cirmaiur" I knew it was short and maybe even disrespectful but I couldn't care less.

"but that is Cenred's kingdom" a look of surprise spreads across his face

"he is my uncle, he killed my parent's before my eyes I was eleven" I could feel the tears burning like it had really happened. Maybe it did and was my other life just my imagination?

"I'm sorry to hear that I thought the old king had no children?" Uther says more to himself then to me.

"he kept me hidden for my own safety" I lie easily

Uther nods

"we will try to get your kingdom back for you…." He stopped when he realised I never told him my name.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger"


	3. Where's my Magic?

**Hey guys thanks for everyone who follows my story. **

**I'm sorry for all my spelling mistakes **

**I know it's short but it is an upload ;D**

"well, Hermione nice to meet you. I just wish the circumstances were better"

"I would wish that too" a sad smile came on my face. A shock went through my body and I, for some reason, had all kinds of memories to this world. I still don't know what my real world is, this one or the one with Hogwarts and all my friends. Hogwarts must have been real or else I wouldn't have my wand, right? Deciding I would try my wand out in my room.

"merlin's pants" I mumbled just now realizing that the loud boy was king, I mean prince Arthur.

"what did you say?" the king asked.

"nothing" I say.

"if you want to you can go now Arthur will bring you to your chambers and we will send a servant to help you prepare for the feast tonight, if you want to come" I nodded and followed the prince.

We walked in silence for a while but I just had to ask if he knew merlin

"yes I know merlin he is my servant"

"you servant, bloody hell, would you like to send him to me I would like to speak to him sometime" Arthur's eyes got big when he heard that.

"uhm… what was I doing again? Oh I remember here is your room" Arthur stuttered before walking away with a big blush.

I tried to use my magic "wingardium leviosa" it didn't work I tried some other spells they didn't work either. I plopped down on my bed.

I sat there for a while when a young man with raven hair, blue eyes and a red neckerchief came walking in "I'm merlin, you wanted to speak me milady"

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" I screamed out loud.

"I don't have a beard?" merlin says backing away

"you're the most powerful sorcerer EVER"

"how do you know about my magic" merlin whispers

"that doesn't matter, but I think I lost mine"

"How can you lose your magic?"

I started crying and merlin didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes Arthur came hurrying in "merlin what happened"

"I don't know sire, I honestly don't know" merlin panicked

Arthur walked over to me and pulled me in his arms and for the first time after I came here I felt like I actually belonged somewhere.


	4. Shocking Changes

**Hey guys another new chapter yay**

**In this chapter thing happen I didn't even expected before writing it**

**and before I forget **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin (if I had I would be a famous actress/writer/whatever by now ;D)**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

I sobbed for a few more minutes and Arthur's shirt was soaking wet. Slowly my crying stopped and Arthur was the first one to speak, still holding me.

"you're feeling a little better?" I nod, he was so sweet it was hard to believe that all the servants thought he was an arrogant prat!

"what made you so upset?" Arthur continues with a soft voice

"being in Camelot makes me think about how life should have looked like" tears streamed freely down my cheeks again.

"hey… shh…. Hermione….. it will be okay you have us now" Arthur started whispering comforting things when A shy young girl walked in, she blushed when she saw me and Arthur. With seeing her I noticed merlin was gone. Where would he probably have gone?

"I'm here to help the lady Hermione prepare for the feast" the girl says looking at the ground.

Slowly I stood up "yeah… let's get started"

**A few hours later**

I really got to know my servant her name was Ginny and she had red hair (I know ironical). She made me look beautiful I didn't even care I wore the slithering colours green and silver. My hair was tied to the back in a big curly bun and in the front two strings hair (one at each side) hung lose.

While going to the hall I wondered about this world, it just seemed too good to be true.

Two guards opened the two big doors for me, slowly I walked into the room noticing all the stares I got. Did I really look that ugly?

Arthur waved to me and I walked up to him, smiling.

"you look beautiful" he says while planting a kiss on my hand, it made me feel warm and tingly inside.

Wait a second, I had those feeling too when I started falling for Viktor Krum!

I wasn't falling for the prince of Camelot he was meant to be with Guinevere.

Even though I spend most of the night talking to merlin and becoming friends with him I still had fun, I fooled around with that funny knight Gwaine, I danced with the strong knight Percival and I found out that my magic wasn't gone I just needed to learn the way they expressed magic here (wand less).

**A few weeks later.**

I could use spells again (without letting it go wrong) I got close to Arthur and became good friends with merlin.

Me and Arthur came just back from a trip in the forest I told him I was going to my room and would see him later.

When I walked past the council room I heard Arthur talking to his father.

"Arthur you should marry princes Hermione" I stopped and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"but father, I don't love her!" I could feel my heart breaking

"you will still marry her"

"NO I WON'T, I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" tears came down my cheeks

"who is that other girl!"

"she is a servant"

"YOU CAN'T MARRY A SERVANT!"

"I CAN AND I WILL"

"I FORBID IT"

"THEN I MARRY HER WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Arthur" Uther's voice became sad

I ran off, outside I wasn't paying any attention to where I was running and walking right into a tree.

A moving tree? Opening my eyes I found out it was Percival and that I was very close to his chest (since I can't reach his face).

"I'm sorry!"

**An hour later**

"milady, dinner is starting"

"I'm coming" I walked to Ginny.

"you cried about Arthur" it wasn't a question but a statement

She pushed a wet towel in my face and I was about to take it off again when she took my hands

"leave it, or do you want everyone to know that you cried?"

After my face looked normal again I walked to the great hall where dinner was

I sat down and scanned the table. Chicken, Uther, spinach, Morgana, wine, no Arthur, pork.

WAIT, no Arthur? Just at that moment he came walking in a girl right behind him.

"Arthur" his father says in a warning tone

Arthur looked back challenging and kissed the girl.

I now realized who she was, the girl I hate most in the world without even knowing her… Guinevere!

"ARTHUR!" Uther was furious. Morgana was shocked and I was trying to hold back my tears in which I succeeded.

Everything that happened next was a blur.

Arthur and Uther fighting (with words not with swords).

Morgana looked like she was about faint.

The girl, Guinevere ran away.

And last but defiantly not least.

I walked up to Percival and kissed him.

And most shocking, he kissed me back!

I don't know how long we kissed but it was at least for a minute.

After our kiss everyone was stunned.

Arthur walked out with stomping feet.

And the next thing I remember is waking up in Percival's arms

NAKED!


End file.
